Layang layang
by Kamui Sayaka
Summary: Claire seorang gadis yang pendiam ternyata jago bermain layang-layang lho. Tapi dia mempunyai teman masa kecil yang terlupakan, siapakah dia? RnR?


Layang-layang

Disclaimer: Harvest Moon punya NATSUME.

A/N: Cerita ini saya buat untuk teman masa kecil saya.

Namaku Claire, aku tinggal di sebuah desa yang bernama Mineral. Aku tinggal di sini hanya sendirian. Hari ini aku malas sekali untuk bangun. Entah mengapa sepertinya akan ada masalah yang menimpaku. Tapi itu tidak mungkin, karena teman-teman bilang aku ini banyak menghayal dan melamun yang tidak benar. Wah itu semuanya salah!

Aku memang orang yang pendiam tapi bukan untuk melamun atau menghayal yang tidak benar, tapi untuk mengamati semua yang ada di sekitarku. Tumbuhan, binatang dan semua kekayaan alam yang menghampar di seluruh bumi ini. Yah segala ciptaan Tuhan yang ada di dunia ini.

Aku sangat senang sekali mengamati mereka, seakan ada rahasia besar yang menunggu untuk diungkap. Bahkan tak jarang aku meluangkan waktuku untuk membuat coretan kecil tentang pengamatanku pada mereka, sungguh menyenangkan.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Ada yang mengetuk pintu rumahku di pagi seperti ini. Hmm, pasti Popuri dan Ann. Mereka memang sering sekali mengajakku pergi ke sungai dekat air terjun untuk mencuci. Padahal di rumah juga bisa sih, tapi kalau tidak ikut nanti jadi bahan perbincangan trio ibu-ibu gosip.

"Iya, sebentar," jawabku lalu segera bangun.

Aku lalu pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka, supaya wajahku yang cantik ini bersinar indah, sekalian aku juga membawa pakaian yang akan kucuci.

"Ah! Claire nih kebiasaan, kenapa lama banget sih? Belum mandi yah?" tanya Popuri ketika aku membukakan pintu rumahku.

"Jangan-jangan tadi dandan dulu yah? Atau pakai lotion mahal dulu?" Ann juga ikutan bertanya padaku.

"Wah, g-gak kok! Ta-tadi cuma cuci muka ajah," jawabku, menyanggah pemikiran-pemikiran aneh mereka.

"Hahaha, sudah kami duga! Kalau gak gitu, bukan Claire namanya, haha!" Ann dan Popuri pun menertawaiku yang kebingungan.

Yah, kena tipu deh.

-:o:-

Aku cuma terdiam ketika mencuci overall kesayanganku, terbayanglah seorang anak lelaki yang dulu bertemu denganku di bukit ibu. Kami bermain dan bernyanyi bersama sampai sore, benar-benar menyenangkan. Sayangnya dia harus pergi sebelum aku mengetahui namanya.

"Hey Claire kamu ngelamun lagi yah?" kata Ann yang menepuk pundakku tiba-tiba.

"Ng-nggak kok, cuma mi-"

"Mikirin Jack yah?" tanya Popuri.

"Wah gak! Gak! Huh," keluhku sebal.

Mana mungkin aku memikirkan orang seperti Jack, dia terlalu menyebalkan bagiku. Ya Jack itu adalah seorang pemuda dari kota besar yang pindah ke desa ini untuk merawat ladang milik almarhum kakeknya. Dia orangnya benar-benar menyebalkan, usil, aneh dan agak berandal meskipun sering senyum-senyum di depanku tapi dia sebenarnya baik dan juga.. Ehm, ganteng, hehehe.

"Tuh kan ngelamun lagi! Mikirin Jack kan?" tanya Ann seakan tahu isi hatiku.

"Gak! Gak! Gak!" jawabku sebal.

"Bohong, muka kamu ajah tuh merah Claire. Ayo jujur ajah, ntar aku salamin," desak Ann dan kali ini membuatku pasrah.

"Iya!" jawabku malu-malu.

"Hahaha, ternyata mbak Claire ini hanya bisa ngaku kalau didesak toh?" Popuri menertawaiku, sebal banget rasanya ingin aku tarik wig pinknya itu.

"Iya nih, tapi jangan panggil mbak, panggil ajah bu Claire. Kan bentar lagi bakalan resmi jadi istrinya pak Jack," sahut Ann.

Wah kedua temanku ini benar-benar sukses membuat mukaku merah padam, rasanya ingin aku ceburkan mereka satu per satu ke air terjun.

"Kelihatannya kalian lagi senang-senang yah?" Terdengar suara seorang lelaki yang sudah tidak asing lagi.

"Wah, Jack. Iya nih, kami lagi asyik nyuci," jawab Ann.

"Oh, gitu. Ada Claire juga yah."

Wah gawat, si berandalan itu menyadari keberadaanku. Aku harus cepat-cepat pergi.

"Eh Claire, nanti siang mau ikut aku mencari ore gak?" tanya Jack sambil mengeluarkan senyuman khasnya.

"Gak. Permisi, aku duluan," kataku lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Huh, menyebalkan sekali kalau harus pergi dengan berandalan berambut coklat itu.

-:o:-

Akhirnya selesai juga pekerjaanku menyiram tanaman hari ini. Rasanya ingin istirahat dulu tapi aku kasihan dengan ternakku karena makanan mereka telah habis, terpaksa aku beli dulu. Harus cepat-cepat ke Yodel Ranch nih, tapi ketika ingin masuk ke sana aku mendengar teriakan May. Jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu dengannya, gawat.

Aku segera berlari ke arah teriakan May tadi yang ternyata berada di Rose Square. Aku melihat May sedang duduk menangis di dekat Stu.

"May, kamu kenapa?" tanyaku cemas.

"Huwehuwe, kak Claire! Stu nakal nih, dia gak mau ngajarin aku main layang-layang! Huwehuwe," tangis May.

"Eh, May kan cewe kak Claire. Jadi gak boleh main layang-layang!" kata Stu membuat tangisan May makin menjadi-jadi.

"Kata siapa? Sini May, biar kakak yang ngajarin!" seruku.

"Wah benarkah? Kak Claire baik deh," kata May yang telah berhenti menangis.

"Iya, sini layang-layangnya."

Aku lalu mencoba menerbangkan layang-layang milik May. Sejak kecil aku suka bermain layang-layang, bahkan suka beradu dengan layang-layang lain dan selalu saja menang. Tapi itu kan dulu, sekarang susah banget buat menerbangkannya.

"Huwee! Susah!" Aku pun menangis menirukan gaya May.

"Dih cengeng!" seru Stu dan May serentak.

Eh, karena malu aku pun kabur sambil membawa layang-layang milik May. Dan tak lama kemudian sampai di rumahku, dengan penuh keringat tentunya. Melihat layang-layang yang masih berada di tanganku membuat aku jadi rindu masa kejayaanku sewaktu kecil dulu. Akhirnya kuputuskan menerbangkan layang-layang ini.

Tapi masalahnya aku tidak punya tempat yang enak untuk menerbangkannya. Ya, kecuali atap rumah. Dulu aku sering bermain layang-layang di atap rumah dan sekarang akan kucoba lagi. Aku lalu mengambil tangga kemudian memasangnya, dengan perlahan aku naiki tangga itu. Awalnya sih takut, tapi ketika akan tiba di atas jadi senang.

Akhirnya aku berada di atap rumahku juga. Tempat yang sejuk dan menyenangkan, karena selain bisa melihat pemandangan seluruh desa juga bisa tiduran sepuasnya. Tapi bukan waktunya karena sekarang saatnya untuk menerbangkan layang-layang. Aku mulai mengulurkan benang layang-layangku dan sedikit demi sedikit layang-layangku terbang tertiup angin. Wah berhasil.

Layang-layangku semakin lama semakin terbang tinggi. Benar-benar indah, seakan menari-menari di angkasa. Sesekali menarik benang yang ada di tanganku, seolah mengajakku untuk terbang. Ingin sekali rasanya aku bisa terbang seperti layang-layangku.

Sring!

"Wah cahaya apa tadi? Ugh, mataku jadi silau," gumamku setelah cahaya silau melintas di depanku.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan tubuhku sangat ringan, angin sepoy-sepoy seakan menyelimuti tubuhku. Aku seperti terbang! Perlahan aku buka mataku yang kulihat bukanlah layang-layang yang masih ada di langit, melainkan pemandangan desa Mineral dari atas. Mustahil, tapi ini benar-benar nyata! Aku melihat sendiri yang berada di bawahku adalah desa Mineral dan sekarang aku sedang terbang.

Aku terbang dengan bebas di langit, terbang kesana kemari dihembuskan oleh angin yang segar. Dan baru kusadari ternyata ada tali yang mengikatku, sepertinya ada yang mengendalikanku. Di bawah sana tepatnya di atap rumahku, layang-layang yang tadi aku terbangkan ada di sana mengendalikanku. Ternyata aku berganti tugas dengannya. Rasanya benar-benar menyenangkan sekali, aku bisa terbang dengan bebas, meliuk-liuk di udara seakan mempunyai sayap bagaikan bidadari. Iya dong, siapa dulu si cantik Claire.

Aku pun menyuruh layang-layang untuk mengulurkan benangnya supaya aku bisa terbang lebih tinggi lagi. Wah, tambah asyik di atas sini. Pemandangannya terlihat menakjubkan, sungguh besar ciptaan Tuhan. Setelah puas mengamati betapa indahnya pemandangan tiba-tiba aku merasa ada angin kencang yang datang. Langit mulai gelap, aku pun terbang tak tentu arah. Layang-layang terlihat kesulitan mengendalikanku. Aku mencoba untuk tetap seimbang, tapi angin menerjangku dengan kencang.

Bret!

Sayapku robek, aku mulai terbang tak terkendali. Dan ketika itu juga tali yang menghubungkanku dengan layang-layang terputus. Layang-layang memandangiku dengan sedih tapi aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku terhempas, tubuhku rasanya tak kuat lagi menahan terjangan angin, sayap-sayapku mulai robek. Tiba-tiba aku melihat ada burung bersayap biru tapi pandanganku mulai kabur, sebentar lagi aku akan jatuh.

Bruk!

Aku jatuh. Tapi tidak sakit. Kenapa?

"Dasar, kalau bermain layang-layang jangan di atap!"

Suara itu? Aku kenal suara itu. Aku mulai membuka mataku, kulihat seorang pemuda berambut coklat dan bertama biru mengenakan topi biru memandangiku.

"Jack?" Aku baru sadar kalau ternyata aku jatuh dari atap rumahku dan Jack menangkapku.

"Huh, dasar kau Claire. Aku mencarimu ke mana-mana. Eh ternyata ada di sini."

"Jack!"

Aku segera memeluk Jack. Aku benar-benar senang dia ada ketika aku membutuhkannya. Tanpa sadar aku pun menangis. Jack lalu memelukku.

"Terima kasih banyak Jack. Maafkan aku selama ini tak menghiraukanmu," isakku tak kuat.

"Iya, tak apa."

"Jack, jangan pernah tinggalkan aku lagi! Bagiku kau adalah burung biru penyelamatku."

"Iya, aku takkan meninggalkanmu," Jack lalu mengecup pipiku, aku benar-benar terkejut pipiku pasti sangat merah.

"Kalau yang kau sebut burung biru itu, ini kan?" Jack mengeluarkan sebuah bulu dari sakunya lalu menyerahkannya padaku.

"I-ini kan?" Aku tergagap, tidak percaya dengan bulu yang Jack berikan, ini sebuah blue feather.

"Aku mencintaimu Claire, maukah kau menikah denganku?" tanya Jack, dia menatapku dengan pandangan yang meneduhkan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Jack, tentu saja aku mau!" jawabku lalu memeluk erat tubuh Jack.

Aku sungguh sangat bahagia, kulihat layang-layangku yang tersangkut di pohon apel tersenyum padaku seolah mengatakan kalau Jack adalah teman masa kecilku.

Selesai. 


End file.
